Kirby Dream Realm
Kirby Dream Realm is a 2.5D and 3D Kirby platformer for the Nintendo 3DS made by Pika Productions and published by Nintendo. Like most Kirby games Kirby goes through unique colorful worlds while using his signature Inhale and Copy to use his enemy's abilities. This time Kirby can travel in 3D in some parts or a whole level. Using Nintendo Network communications up to 4 players can play minigames together. But if IR is used than the same can be done but with the addition of 4 players assisting you on adventure mode. The game is the reference of 25 years of Kirby. Plot Kirby on top of his looks up at the night stars thinking of his wish in one of his adventures eternal peace. But the wish was stolen by evil-magician. Kirby wonders if he could obtain all seven of the magical stars to make a wish on the Clockwork Star. But remembers the Clockwork Star is broken (not knowing that it can be restored by collecting the seven magical stars). Everything has now been peaceful in Dream Land. When an unusual bright shine comes from one of the stars. Kirby hops on his Warp Star and flies to the star. The star turns out to be the Fountain of Dreams. Kirby was shocked to see the Star Rod missing so he searched around the fountain for it but found nothing. An evil-magician appeared holding the Star Rod saying everything was going according to plan. But Kirby, enraged attacks the evil-magician but gets hit by a star from the wielded Star Rod and is knocked unconscious. Kirby lands in Dreamikan Town awoken by the well known Dreamini keeper of Pop Star's dreams. Dreamini explians to Kirby that the evil-magician was Dark Matter who's been planning to engulf Pop Star in a nightmare. The only way to stop this is to collect 10 Dream Orbs to save Pop Star. Kirby decides to help and heads off for the first dream orb. Plot in grass land Kirby and your friends exployer the stages of Grass Land to collect the crystal shards and confront Whispy Woods. Plot in Ice Cream Isle Beach Kirby and your friends exployer the stages of Ice Cream Isle Beach to collect the crystal shards and confront Ice Dragon. Plot in Magolor Ship Magolor kidnaped Tiff and Tuff.Kirby and your friends exployer the stages of Magolor Ship to collect the crystal shards and defeat Magolor to save Tiff and Tuff. Plot of Mt. Dedede The king of Dream Land King Dedede destroy the Fountain of Dream. Kirby and your friends exployer the stages of Mt. Dedede to collect the crystal shards and defeat King Dedede to save the Fountain of Dream. Plot of Dedede Tunnel The minister of King Dedede Escargoon destroy the Clockwork Star. Kirby and your friends exployer the stages of Dedede Tunnel to collect the crystal shards and defeat Escargoon to save the Clockwork Star. Plot of Cloud Clou Rainbow Kirby and your friends exployer the stages of Cloud Clou Rainbow to collect the crystal shards and confront Kracko. Plot of Meta Knight Airship Meta Knight absorb the power of Dreamikan Town to on the bomb to destroy Kirby.Kirby and your friends exployer the stages of Meta Knight to collect the crystal shards and defeat Meta Meta Knight to off the bomb to save the Dreamikan Town. Plot of Final Battle Great Dark Castle Kirby and your friends exployer the stages of last word to collect the last crystal shards to confront Wham Wham Rock and defeat Dark Matter in final battle to save Dream Land. Magolor, King Dedede, Escargoon, Whispy Woods and Meta Knight appears of ending of game. Gameplay Unlike most Kirby games Kirby Dream Realm is a 3D platformer allowing the player to control in all directions. But like most Kirby games Kirby and co. can inhale and spit enemies and swallow to copy a certain kind of enemy's ability. Kirby also can be in 2D in some parts of levels. Some copy abilities vary on the dimension like Beam, in 2D it attacks vertically starting from up then down and in 3D it goes horizontally from right to left. In Kirby Dream Realm the player can store three items in bubbles in the botttom half of the screen. The player can play six different sub-games as a small and fun distraction, in these Sub-Games the player can play as some other characters unlocked in story mode like King Dedede. When a player joins in and chooses the same character as one player then they become a "recolor" of that character. In normal levels there are three to four collectibles called Bonus Orbs that unlock stuff when enough are collected.The bit of Kirby Dream Realm is the bit of Kirby Super Star Ultra and bit of Kirby Mass Attack. Characters Playable Allies Other Enemies *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Parasol Waddle Dee *Parasol Waddle Doo *Bronto Burt *Grizzo *Galbel *Sparky *Hot Head *Beanbon *Oohroo *Tookey *Cappy *Twizzy *Blipper *Squishy *Squister *Kabu *Broom Hatter *Scarfy *Ice Noserunt *Fire Noserunt *Twister *Togezo *Needlous *Bounder *Gip *Crawcun *Croucars *Lovely (enemy colr only) *Plasma Wisp *Space Oohroo *Whipper *Capsule J *Capsule J2 *Burning Leo *Pengi *Poppy Bro Jr. *Blade Knight *Sword Knight *Simirror *Bio Spark *Sir Kibble Mid-Bosses *Monsieur Goan *Kit Cosmos *Fire Lion *Jukid *Box Boxer *Poppy Bro Sr. *King Doo *Hardy *Blocky *Tornadon *Mr. Frosty *Bonkers *Rolling Turtle *Phan Phan Copy Abilitys Helper *Beam Waddle Doo *Parasol Parasol Waddle Dee *Throw Bun *Suplex Bugzzy *Spark Sparky *Plasma Plasma Whisp *Fire Hot Head, Galbo, Heat PhanPhan *Burning Burning Leo, Flamer, Bobo, Efreeti *Whip Whippy *Fighter Boxin, Knuckle Joe *Ninja Bio Spark *Bow Bow Waddle Dee *Mirror Simirror *Boomerang Bommerang Cat *Cutter Sir Kibble *Bomb Poppy Bros Jr. Foley *Tornado Twister, Caller *Ice Pengy *Dolphin Dolphien *Sword Blade Knight *Needle Needleous *Jet Capsule J *Hammer Bonkers *Spike Spikey *Freeze Chilly Super Copy Abilitys Helper *Shock Wave Super Wavey *Monster Flame Super Hot Head *Grand Hammer Super Bonkers World 1 Grass Land *Grass Green Plant *Vegetable Forest *Airship Inside *Whispy Woods Stage Boss: Whispy Woods World 2 Ice Cream Isle Beach *Sand Sand Beach *Woods Forest *Cloud Sky Sky *Purple Dark Green *Fire Larva Volcano *Ice Dragon Stage Boss: Ice Dragon World 3 Magolor EX Ship *Sword Knight Door *Control Room *Metal Laboratory *Inside Magolor Ship *Return of Control Room *Magolor EX Stage Boss: Magolor EX World 4 Mt. Dedede *Arm Room *Dedede Control *Waddle Dee Door *Mt Dedede Cloud *Mt. Dedede Laboratory *King Dedede Stage Boss: King Dedede World 5 Dedede Tunnel *Inside of Tunnel *Mid-Bosses Challenge Tunnel *Tunnel Cave *Cavern of Earth *Escargoon Tank Tunnel *Escargoon Stage Boss: Escargoon World 6 Cloud Clou Rainbow *Ice Cream Cloud *Cloud of Light *Flash Tunnel *Dark Sky *Dark Dark Cloud *Castle of Cloud *Kracko Stage Boss: Kracko World 7 Meta Knight Aiship *Mission of Airship *Water Beach *Plant Greens Forest Grass *Revenge of Capsuley J and Capsuley J2 *Control Airship Door *Meta Knight Stage Boss: Meta Knight World 8 Final Battle Great Dark Castle *Dark Shadow Cloud *Rainbow Tri Sky *Return of Mt.Dedede *Golden Airship Arena *Mid-Bosses Challenge Arena *Shadow Dimension *Wham Wham Rock Stage *Dark Matter Stage Boss: Wham Bam Rock Boss: Dark Matter (final boss of game) Trivia *Masahiro Sakurai is the general producer of game. *The game is the reference of 25 years of Kirby. *Ice Dragon reappear. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Kirby Games Category:2012 Category:Adventure Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pika Productions Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Kirby (series)